Not So Normal
by Winged Miss Rinoa
Summary: What has Squall done? Has he just made the biggest mistake of his life by having changed feelings? Changed feelings that might hurt Rinoa. Does Rinoa go after Squall? Probably... Read Chapter 3 to find out What he does.
1. Chapter 1: Miss Me?

**Not So Normal**

**Chapter 1: Whatever...**

**By:** **Winged Miss Rinoa**

_Squall-_

_It's been almost a year since our little run-in with Ultimecia. Not much has changed since than. Rinoa is still my "girlfriend" or at least that's what she called her self. I guess I could call her that too, but we don't talk much...Whatever. I'm not sure why but Cid is taking a year-long vacation bet this'll lead to him giving me the position of headmaster. I don't know why but everyone's been bugging me lately. I can't stand it. Squall this and Squall that... Dammit shut up...What gave them the idea that I wanted to help them. May I remind them how I was pushed into all this...It all started with... To be honest I don't really remember. The way I think about it is that I just came and surprisingly decided to stay._

Squall was sitting behind his desk behind a stack of papers scrambled around. He glanced at the time. _ 3:00..._ Then someone entered his office without knocking or any thing. "Squall?" It was Rinoa. It didn't come as a shock at all. Part of it was because she'd sneak out after curfew to check up on him to make sure he was sleeping or some thing like that. He kind of liked it, it reminded him that there was at least ONE person that really actually cared.

"Squall? What are you still doing up?" Rinoa said walking up to him. "Sorry Miss Rinoa, I'll get right to it-right after I finish this report." Rinoa stood on the opposite of his desk and turned it off. "Hey! What if that was important?" "It's not more important than not seeing your girlfriend in a week!" She hopped onto Squalls lap (in the same fashion as when they were in Ragnerok) "Whatever" "You're not happy to see me?" "I am...It's just-"Rinoa put a finger n his lips and kissed him.

_(H-huh? W-wa?) _He pulled away. "Uhh...I gotta get up early an...I gotta sleep so...see you tomorrow?" "Most definitely!" Said Rinoa leaving the room. Right before she left she mumbled something just barely loud enough for him to hear. "Count on it Squall"

_...What's that supposed to mean?... _

_The next day..._

Squall was woken up to a voice, calling his name. He felt a soft kiss being placed on his fore head. He fluttered his eyes. The first thing he saw was the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen. He found himself lost in them. The voice called him again. "Squall." Then he realized- it was Rinoa. He sat up rubbing his face. He took a quick glance at her face. He's seen her yesterday, yes. But today... It felt like he was seeing her for the first time in his life. _Wow...She is really...Pretty. _

"EARTH TO SQUALL!" "Huh? Yeah? What?" "Hello don't you know what day it is? It's 9:00!" "Shit! I'm late!" said Squall jumping out of bed. Right when he closed the door to the bathroom. Rinoa said, "And it's also Saturday!" The bathroom door flung open. They stared at each other for a moment. "You little-""Sweetie?" Rinoa interrupted. "(Sigh) Sure 'sweetie'..." said Squall Running up to her and picking her up and swinging her in circles. Then eventually having her fall into his arms.

Squall was sure nothing could ruin this warm embrace. It lasted a lot longer that it did for Zell to finish all the food in the Cafeteria. He was taking as much as he could of her. How soft her skin felt against his bare chest, what her hair smelled like._ What a sweet sent..._He got close to her and whispered, "I love you, my sweet Rinoa" Rinoa didn't expect him to say that. He's been so distant from her. She starts blushing. "I...I love you too, Squall." Said Rinoa Hugging him tighter.

OoOoO

**Authors note: Chapter 1 finished! Hope you liked it please Review! It would be helpful because I'm a new Writer!**


	2. Chapter 2:Speach

**Not So Normal**

**Chapter 2: Speech **

_Rinoa-_

_I don't know what's come over Squall one minute he's acting like he doesn't notice me and the next- He's such a mystery. Selphies organizing another party for the new SeeDs. They're so cute! Them in their little uniforms! Irvine's hosting a gun shooting clinic next week. I have a feeling not too many people are going to come. After all, Irvine's pretty 'out of control' when guns and girls are involved. That's why Quistis is helping the class. She'll probably end up teaching the whole class._

Rinoa walked from her dorm and went to read at the library. _He he, I remember when I hated these books. I still do! I guess it's just because I'm bored. Come to think of it I've been coming here a lot lately._

As Rinoa was about to enter the library when a fimaler face came running up to her. "Rinoa! I need help!" It was Selphie. "What's up Selph?" "Follow me!" Said Selphie grabbing Rinoa by the arm. "H-hey!" "No time, we gotta go!"

Selphie pulled her all the way to the Quad. "Look!" Rinoa followed her finger to see what she was pointing at. It was Squall; He was actually making a speech! _That's so...'Un Squall'. _"So what did you need help with Selph?" "Nothing, I just needed you to see his speech." "What's he talking about?"

_"...I understand that that was a misunderstanding. There is only one sorceress certainly alive. But research shows that there is another strong force in existence" (A 'force') _someone from the audience asked him a question. "Sir, what is this 'force'? Do you believe that this 'force' is the beginning of another sorceress?" "_No, the legend states that there were only 2 beings with these powers put on this planet... This was originally Ultimecia and Adel... Currently, Sorceress Rinoa and Edea." _"What do you propose to do about this?" "_Study this forse, Detrmian if this is harmful in any way." _

The people continued to ask him questions...

_(I have a bad felling about this) _ "...oa! Rinoa!" "Hmm?" "Come on." Said Selphie, pulling her again.

The next day...

Rinoa was in her dorm getting ready for the dance. She was wearing a black skirt and long black gloves and her boots. They looked quite nice together. _I'm still wondering about that force... The more I think about it the more I want it! There have been updates on it saying where the bleep on the radar goes it destroys houses! They're saying it's getting stronger too! It is said that it'll be able to destroy cities soon! Now THAT'S strong! Not to mention that it's getting closer! If I could just-_

At that moment Selphie barged in the room. "Heeey Rinoa! Lookin cool!" "You too Selph." "Come on! I got an actual band called Interpol to play!" "Really! I LOVE Interpol! The singer is super cute!" (AN: I don't own Interpol) "There about to go on lets go!" _She's really gotta learn to STOP lugging me around! _

When they got there, the band hadn't gone on yet. The speakers were blasting up techno music. Rinoa looked around for Squall. She spotted him talking to Irvine by the food table. Having Cid go on a vacation had its advantages. She could see that there were lots of beers and alcohol on the table. "Hey boys. Whatca Doin'?" "Not much!" said Irvine with a seductive grin. Rinoa gave a little frown and Squall punched him in the stomach. "Heeey Squall! Man! That hurt! Damn!" "Hey Ivry, if you didn't stare at me like that maybe it wouldn't happened." "Uhh..." "I'm joking!" "Come on!" said Squall taking Rinoa hand, leading her to the balcony...

**Authors Note: I just wanna say that I don't own Final Fantasy or Interpol (the band) Sooo I hope you guys like it! Please REVIEW! In the next chapter Squall makes his Mistake! **


	3. Chapter 3:Mistake

Not So Normal 

**By: Winged Miss Rinoa**

**Chapter 3: Mistake**

_Recap-_

"_Come on!" said Squall taking Rinoa hand, leading her to the balcony..._

_Rinoa-_

"Squall! What's this all about?" said Rinoa while being dragged by Squall through the mobs of people talking and dancing.and at that moment, Interpol came on the stage. First came Paul. Than Danial, The lead gutairest. Paul also played gutair for the band. Than Carlos,The Bass player, Then finally Sam,The drummer.

Paul was wearing a beanie-Witch I thought looked cute on him. I always wondered how the could play in those suites, especially Danial. When he played, it seemed like he was in his own zone with the music he was making.

They started playing _"Next Exit" _first, as they always do.

When Squall and I reached the balcony Interpol started playing _"Take Me On A Cruise"_ One of my faveorites I might add.

We stood on the balcony for a minute. I serched the sky for any sign of a shooting star. "_Nothing"_ I thought to myself. "Rinoa…" begain Squall. "Yes Squall?" I said still looking up at the sky. "I love you. I really do" "I know you do. I love you to" "No Rinoa, I mean, I Really love you. I've never Been so sure of any thing in my life." "I feel the same way…" "You don't sound like you mean it" "I do, I mean it"

"Can't you see what you've done with my heart, and soul?" "…" I said nothing. I stood there, Trying to understand why he's just now telling me all this. "Whoa!" "What is it, love?"_"Love…" _

"Since when did you become such a romaintic?" "Since I met you sweetheart" _"Oh…He's good… What was it that I just felt" _"Squall? Diddn't you feel that?" "No, the only thing I felt was a burst of lust." "Uhh…" _ "Is he serious?" _I still looked out on the senery._ "He's acting a little strange. But whatever's wrong with him I like it! I'm more worried about him than that strange shiver I just felt." _ Just then, I felt my hand began to shake. I looked down and my hand had this green aura arund it.

My eyes widened. The aura soon took over my arm._"I-Is this that forse!" _The aura took my upper body. "R-Rinoa!" Said Squall trying to grab me. I was lifed up in the air. I tried to scream but the forse engulfed my entire body. I twisted and turned in the air. It all happened so fast I…I was so scared.

Moments later I was thron back on the balcony. I hit the ground, hard! I took in all of it. On my hands and knees, panting. I draped my head toward the floor. "Rinoa! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I think…"

Squall looked up at the sky while holding her head with one hand. Then some of that aura hit him in the eyes. "Ahh!" He tried wiping it off and he succeeded. Rinoa lifted her head. "Squall?"

He looked at her but he diddn't see _Her_. When he looked at her he saw Ultimecias face. Grinning… the aura was distorting his vision. It was too much for him. "Ahh!"

"Squall? What is it?" He didn't hear a thing. "Guards! Come quick!" "Squall! What is it? Whats wrong!" Said Rinoa getting up trying to calm him down. 3 guards came running.

"Yes Sir!" "Don't just stand there! Help me eliminate the witch!" said Squall pulling out his gunblade. He pointed it straight at Rinoa "But Sir, That's Miss Rino-" "Are you blind! Get over here!" "Yes Sir!" Said the guards in unison. They ran to where Squall was standing.

"Squall!" Rinoa pointed her arm and this strong power came spewing out. And it hit Squall directly. "Fuck!" Cursed Squall. One officer called back up. Rinoa glanced at the ballroom. The party was going crazy. More officers came running from the door.

Squall was on the ground leaning on the bars of the balcony. His eyes were half open. His vision was blurred. He could see Rinoa figure. He would order the officers to stop firing at her but how could he? He was far to hurt to even Speak. "R-Rinoa…"

It was getting far too dangerous to try and talk to Squall. She had no idiea why he had ordered an attack on her.

She spread her wings and flew. Higher and higher The gurads continued to fire at her one finally shot her left wing. She stated to fall.

As she was falling another officer hit her right leg."Ahhhh! Damn you Leonhart!" Said Rinoa as she fell down, down into the ocean. She was turning off as she fell into the ocean. _"I'll get you, I swear it."_

_-Authors POV_

Rinoa was washed up on a beach. She had no clue on where she was,Where she was going, or whatshe was gonna do about her probablm. Squall

The shore was lightly flowing along her body. A tear escaped from her beautiful eye. _"Squall…you bitch…I'll…" _

Her wings were washed up and bloody, the same with her body. She started rising. She stumbled a little, but she managed. Her leg had this big scratch on her leg."Ow!" It was still bleeding a little. And the salt water didn't help at all.

She looked to her left and she saw a man staring at her drenched body. She blushed. The man had black messy hair and wore tan shorts just below his knees. And a black T-shit. He looked quite handsome. "Umm…Hi." Said Rinoa. He started walking up to her. He looked down at something and started running.

"Hey, You!" He stopped about 3 feet away from her. She limped on her left leg and her wings were dragging on the sand.

"Hey, You're bleeding! C'mon! Let's got to the village! We can fix you up there." Said the stranger. He reached for her hand and she quickly pulled her hand away and said. "And who might you be?" " Oh, My Name is Tyler." "My name is-" "I already know. Rinoa Heartilly, right?"

He took her hand and led her to a small village. There was little grass there, mostly mud and dirt. The houses were made out of straw or something. He led her into a small hut. There was a table a desk. Tools and medicine and a girl.

"Hey, Tyler?" Rinoa asked, "How do you know my name?" "Just a second, Hey Kathryn!" "Yes?" said the girl. "Can you take care of her?" "Of course, that's what I do."

The girl had dark brown hair. Very pale skin, She was wearing jeans with brown designs on the bottom. And a white shirt that said "Sweet as Sugar"

"So Rinoa, my name is Kathryn but you can just call me Katie. Sit up here." Katie pointed to a table that was surrounded by medicine. "Ok." Said Rinoa hopping on the table. "Hey Katie?" "Hmmm?" said Katie walking toward the medicine cabinet and grabbing a wrapping bandage and some gel stuff.

"How does everybody know my name?" Tyler turned on the TV. It was some dude talking about the incident. And guess what? Squall, Quistis, Matron, And Cid were there talking about it.

_The host asked, "So Squall, you were part of the destruction of the soseress correct?" "Yes" _Squall had a Bandage around his head and a cast on his left arm. _"The Sorceress is extremely dangerous and must be caught at all costs. I've ordered the committee to declare the country on high alert. We will capture her."_

"Fuck Squall!" Said Rinoa as Katie put the stinging gel on. "Wait, you guys aren't going to call the police?" Katie silently wrapped the bandage around her leg as Tyler spoke up. "No, This new 'power' you just got. It can only be dangerous if you let it be." "How do you know this?" "We have a leader, She also a sorceress. Why don't you talk to her?" Said Katie.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Asked Tyler "Well…No." "You can stay with us, Katie's my sister." "Oh no! I can't Possibly stay for free!" "Of corse you can!" said Katie. "The sorseress said it was good to help people in need." _"Great…Now I'm 'a People in need'_ "Okay…Thank you" "Any time. Now go see the sorseress!" "Okay Thanks again!"

"_I'm gonna see the sorseress…Whats going on…"_

**Authors note: Okayyy! 4 and a half pages. Whew! I wanna thank the people that reviewed my story. And I hope you guys liked it.!**


End file.
